


When Practice is Cancelled

by blueyeddrabble



Series: Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi is the best boyfriend, M/M, Minor Kyouhaba - Freeform, Oikawa Cries, minor matsuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: A secret relationship. A romcom that outs them. A bet.Or how Iawizumi and Oikawa come out to their team.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838251
Kudos: 62
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	When Practice is Cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is for Iwaoi Fluff Week!
> 
> Day 1 Prompts: Lazy/ Ice Cream/ "Look at me for a second"
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Bzzt bzzt. The phone vibrating on the desk woke Oikawa up, causing him to twist and turn in his boyfriend’s arms. Picking up his phone Oikawa sees a message from Coach Irihata saying that their practice was cancelled for the day.

“Iwa-chan get up. I have to tell the team that practice got cancelled.” Oikawa pushed out of Iwaizumi’s arms to get more comfortable. Once he sent the message to the Seijoh volleyball group chat, Oikawa laid back down to cuddle with Iwaizumi. “Hey Iwa-chan, what if we had the team over for just a relaxing movie day?”

“Mmmm…” Iwaizumi grumbled in his sleep. 

“Good I’m glad you agree it’s a good idea” Oikawa smiled into his boyfriend’s hair planting a kiss on his head. Oikawa invited the Seijoh regulars over, then fell back asleep holding his boyfriend. 

The two twist and turn later in the day when they wake up. Iwaizumi took one look at the clock to realize that he and Oikawa were late for practice. “Oi. Shittykawa get up! Practice started like an hour ago.”

“Iwa-chan, I told you this morning that practice was cancelled. But the team is coming over in like an hour, so we should still get up and ready.” Oikawa ripped the covers off of them and padded off to the shower. As Oikawa walked away, all Iwaizumi could do is huff and puff while he rolled over in the bed.

Once they were both dressed, they headed to the couch to cuddle some more before their friends came over. “Iwa-chan we should watch the X-Files before they get here!”

“No.” Iwaizumi gave a light headbutt into Oikawa’s shoulder he was leaning on. “I don’t want to watch your shitty alien shows.”

“Fine Iwa-chan, maybe we could watch some stupid reality show then, I’ve been watching this american show called Flavor of Love. There’s this girl named New York on it who really reminds me of Yahaba-kun.” 

“Fine we can watch an episode while we wait for them to come.” Iwaizumi snuggled closer into his boyfriend. 

The knock on the front door, pulled both of them out of the trance they were in from the television. Oikawa opened the door to greet his entire team while the tv had New York saying ‘You should have just sat there and ate your food.’

“You’re right Oikawa, she’s just like Yahaba.” Iwaizumi looks at the back-up setter laughing.

“Alright lovebirds you’ll have to put your television show on pause, we have some shitty movies to watch.” Makki said, pushing past Oikawa to claim a seat on the couch.

“We also have some ice cream to devour.” Mattsun added filling Oikawa’s freezer with pints of ice cream.

The group fell into their unassigned assigned seats in Oikawa's living room. Kyoutani sat next to Yahaba on the floor in front of Iwaizumi and Oikawa who sat next to each other on the couch. On the loveseat, Makki sat on Makki’s lap next to a completely over-it Watari. In the armchair, Kindaichi and Kunimi sit side by side. Makki grabs the remote from Oikawa before plopping into his boyfriend’s lap. “Alright time to turn on some movie and laugh our asses off.” Makki said scrolling through Netflix. 

Makki settles on some random comedy movie leading giggles and laughs to fill a room. After the movie Oikawa and Makki walked into the kitchen to grab the ice cream for their teammates.

“So Oiks how long until you and Iwaizumi start dating?” Makki asks, wiggling his non-existent eyebrows.

“I’m not sure, I mean I don’t think Iwa-chan even likes me like that.” Oikawa is praying that his blush doesn’t creep to the surface.

“Wow. You know we thought you only cared about volleyball, but seriously you don’t notice how he looks at you? You don’t notice the loving, longing stare he gives you almost every day?”

“No Makki, I don't, so please drop it. I don’t want to talk about it with him right in the other room.” Oikawa slammed the freezer door shut, turning on his heels to go back to his friends. It was decided as soon as him and Iwaizumi became a couple that it stays secret. A gay pro volleyball player is not something Oikawa heard of, so he doesn’t want to have a chance to blow his future career up before it even started. Walking back to the living room, Oikawa and Makki were greeted with a beet red Iwaizumi and a Kyoutani trying to suppress his laughter. 

“We have ice cream,” Makki yells, throwing the pints of ice cream at his teammates. 

“Fuck yes. I love you so much babe.” Mattsun wiggles his eyebrows at Makki. 

The group starts digging into their ice cream and turns on a romantic comedy that Oikawa and Kindaichi love. Oikawa started to tear up at the confession scene, hiding his head. 

“Look at me for a second” Iwaizumi whispers into Oikawa’s ear. Oikawa lifted his head to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze. Iwaizumi kisses away at the tears dripping down Oikawa’s face. 

“Iwa-chan, you’re the best”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! How long have you been dating?” Makki called out. “You’ve known me and Makki have been dating since first year, you know that Kyoutani and Yahaba have been dating since Yahaba threw him up against a wall. Why the fuck didn’t you tell us?” 

“Cause we couldn’t. I had to think of my future. You know you guys are like my brothers, but the less people who knew about me and Iwa-chan the better,” Oikawa began crying. “I-i n-never wanted to hide it b-but I n-needed too. I w-want t-to p-parade him around b-but it’s hard.”

“Oikawa you’re fine you don’t need to explain why you did anything. It’s our relationship. We decided together that it would be better that no one knows, but now we have our friends who know and hopefully support us.” Iwaizumi said, laying a kiss onto Oikawa’s scalp. 

“Of course we support you dumbasses. We’ve been trying to get you to date since first year, mostly for double dates.” Mattsun added. 

“I’m mad that you hid it. I’m out 5000 yen because you waited so long to tell us.” Makki grabbed onto Mattsun to relieve some of his anger. 

“You seriously bet on my love life? What kind of friends are you?” Oikawa cried.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We are the best friends you could ever ask for.” Mattsun said, pocketing all of the money Makki handed him.

“You guys are the worst, but I wouldn’t trade you out for anyone. At least not yet.” Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around Oikawa laughing at his friends. 

“At least you guys know that we are together, so we don’t have to hide anymore.” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s face and planted a kiss directly on his lips. 

“Never mind, if that’s how you’re gonna be then go back to hiding it from us.” Yahaba sneered from the floor. 

“Don’t be jealous because no one will love you.” Oikawa flicked the back of the setter’s head.

“Kyoutani and I have literally been dating since I slammed him into a wall, so I’m sure he loves me by now.” 

“Jury’s still out on that one babe, but I at least like you enough to kiss you.” Kyoutani decided he had to outdo Iwaizumi at something and pulled Yahaba into an extremely passionate kiss leaving them both breathless.

“Okay enough of that, let's continue movie night!” Oikawa clapped his hands, face turning bright red. At least now their friends knew about him and Iwaizumi, so they now had all of their friends in their corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come yell about Iwaoi and other haikyuu characters with me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


End file.
